1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving a display quality thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a backlight assembly that generates light, and a display panel that displays an image using the light. A display apparatus, which is driven in a local dimming method, has been developed in order to reduce power consumption in the backlight assembly and to improve a contrast ratio of the display panel.
According to the local dimming method, an amount of the light provided to the display panel is not uniform. That is, the amount of the light provided to the display panel depends on the image displayed on the display panel.